AVS
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Résumé:"Enchanté, je suis Jung Yunho, le nouvel AVS (Auxiliaire de vie scolaire)" DBSK ,Super Junior Yaoi,UA, Schoolfic
1. Chapter 1

-Enchanté, je suis Jung Yunho, le nouvel AVS (Auxiliaire de vie scolaire)

Je m'incline devant mes collègues, un jeune homme souriant s'approche de moi il tend la main , que je m'empresse de serrer, je ne peux m'en empêcher je suis nerveux

-Kim Heechul l'infirmier scolaire, enchanté

- Park Yoochun, je suis professeur de musique , détends toi le nouveaux, personne ne

va te manger

Le jeune homme a un visage rond et des yeux brillants de malice.

Une femme très belle aux longs cheveux bruns arrive dans la petite salle des professeurs

-Dites les gars vous avez pas vus le nouveau? Je crois que je l'ai raté , Heechul m'a dit qu'il était mignon tout plein

Je rougis , les collègues éclatent de rires

-Directrice , vous allez traumatisé le pauvre nouveau

-Ah! C'est donc là que tu te cachais?

-Euh , je me cach-

-Allez, viens par là que je te présente ton élève, les cours viennent juste de commencer, Yoochun , Heechul au boulot!

Sur ces mots , elle me prit le bras et m'entraîna dans le couloir

-Tu sais je suis un peu désolé pour toi

-Hein?

-Pour ta première fois en tant qu'AVS, tu vas avoir un cas un peu difficile

-C'est pour ça que je suis là non? Aidé les cas difficiles

-C'est bien t'es motivé mon gars, garde cet esprit t'en auras besoin

Elle ouvre une porte coulissante donnant sur une salle de classe pleine

Le professeur , un homme massif aux épaules larges , faisait fasse au tableau une craie dans la se tourne vers nous ainsi que de nombreux regards d'élèves

-Levez-vous!

Tout le monde se lève

-Bonjour , je suis ici pour vous présentez M Jung , il travaillera avec vous à partir de maintenant , faite lui bon accueil

J'entends plusieurs chuchotements "Wow canon le nouveau", "oww si seulement c'était notre professeurs principal", des gloussements attirèrent mon attention sur un groupe de filles qui agitaient leurs mains et faisaient des clins d'œil , je retins un roulement d'yeux , dieu pourquoi les filles doivent elles être si sacrement stupide à cet age là.

Une touche dans le bas de mon dos recentra mon attention sur la directrice

-Présente toi

-Je suis Jung Yunho , le nouvel Avs , enchanté

Les élèves s'inclinèrent et se rassirent sur ordre du professeur

-Bon Yunho je te laisse , le professeur Choi , t'expliquera comment t'organiser et tout le barda

La directrice me laissa , le professeur Choi s'avança et claqua une de ses grandes pattes sur mon épaule

-Ton petit protégé n'est pas arriver , il ne vient qu'à 10 heures , son frère l'amène généralement dans la salle des professeurs , tu peux pour l'instant resté ici et t'habituer à l'ambiance d'une salle de classe en tant qu'adulte .Prend un siège.

Après une bonne tape me faisant chanceler , je cherchais une table de libre , un bureau près de la fenêtre en fond de classe attira mon attention .Une fois assis le cours repris normalement seulement perturbait par quelques bavardages et coups d'œil dans ma direction

Après 2 heures de cours , la cloche sonna , les élèves rangèrent précipitamment leurs fournitures et coururent en direction de la porte , je me levai tranquillement alors que le professeur Choi soupirait en souriant

-Pas un pour rattraper l'autre

-Je trouve la classe plutôt calme , je me souviens de mon temps le bazar surtout pour deux heures de Maths

-Ils sont généralement beaucoup plus vifs , tu dois les avoir intrigués , c'est un vrai concerts de caquetages et de grognements d'habitude , je te remercie pour ces deux heures de quasis silence mon cher

J'éclatais de rire

-Ravis d'avoir servis professeur

-Allez , allons prendre un café

La salle des professeurs était quasiment vide, près de la cafetière je reconnus le professeur de musique discutant avec un jeune homme au rire communicatif, le professeur Choi se dirigea vers la paire

-Hey Yoochun, tu nous sert un café s'il te plait

-Bien sûr, avec ou sans sucre Yunho?

-Sans s'il te plait

Une fois la tasse dans mes mains , je soufflais dessus pour le refroidir, le jeune inconnus se tourna vers moi en penchant la tête sur le côté, Yoochun le remarqua

-Oh Junsu je te présente Yunho c'est le nouvel AVS, Yunho c'est Junsu le frère de ton élève

Junsu tandis la main que je serrais

-Ravis , alors comme ça vous allez prendre soin de mon frère, bonne chance il est têtu

-Ah Junsu va pas nous le décourager dès son premier jour

Levant les mains devant moi je dis

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , j'ai une petite sœur bornée, rien ne peut ne me décourager

Yoochun éclata de rire, Junsu sourit

-Je vous aime bien , prenez soin de Jaejoong pour moi

Il s'inclina, embarrassé je fis de même

Des voix me firent tourner la tête , en direction de la porte , l'infirmier et un adolescent entrèrent dans la salle .

L'adolescent avait les cheveux bruns coupé court avec une frange inégale recouvrant ses yeux, il tirait sur les manches de son chandail noir

L'infirmier le poussa doucement dans le dos pour le diriger vers nous

Quand il releva la tête je crus mon monde s'arrêtait


	2. Chapter 2

_Quand il releva la tête je crus mon monde s'arretait_

Des yeux incroyablement profond et d'un noir bleuté croisèrent mon regard avant de se détourner, son visage était un mélange de masculinité et feminité , ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses mais sa machoire définie , vraiment cet adolescent était une contradiction

Me souvenant que je n'étais pas seul je pris la parole

-Salut , je suis Yunho je fis un sourire espérant le rassurer en le voyant tirer de plus en plus en fort sur son chandail

Son frère le poussa du coude

-Jaejoong son ton monotone m'étonna

-Enchanté Jaejoong , travaillons dur ensemble , je reçu pour réponse un hochement de tête

-Bon les gars pas que je vous aime pas mais va falloir que je retourne bosser

Junsu nous sourit et se plaça en face de son frère

-Jaejoong je vais travailler, tu vas avec Yunho aujourd'hui ok?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et semblait fixer un point invisible sur le mur , Junsu mis deux doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête

-Jae regarde moi

Jaejoong tourna la tête dans sa direction mais ses yeux restaient vagues, Junsu reprit la parole

-Bonne journée, je t'aime

Il plaça un baiser sur son front, l'adolescent lui répondit , mais toujours de cette voix monotone

-Junsu va au travail, bonne journée*

Son frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux , fit un signe de main et sortit

Heechul et le professeur Choi déposèrent leurs tasses et sortirent à leur tour

Yoochun s'approcha de moi

-Tu as cours avec moi , Jaejoong tu veux bien avancer jusqu'à ma classe ,il faut que je discute avec Yunho ?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle , les pieds traînants légèrement

Yoochun trifouilla dans un sac -le sien surement- et sortit un papier

_Nom:Kim Prénom:Jaejoong Age:17 ans_

_Atteint du Syndrome D'Asperger_

_Le présence d'un auxiliaire scolaire est demandé ansi qu'un suivi avec le psychologue et infirmier scolaire_

_Représentant légal:_

_Kim Junsu 23 ans Assistant de direction chez Han&Co_

-Je suis désolé le papier est un peu tâché mais j'ai perdu la fiche en début d'année et ... fin bref

Il se gratta la tête gêné

-Le syndrome d'asperger?Et les parents?Junsu est jeune , il fait plus mature en le voyant, et comment je suis censé prendre soin d'un enfant autiste , je veux dire , c'est mon premier poste, je m'attandais à un enfant en difficultés scolaire ou physique mais - et pourquoi il est dans une classe normal?il n'y a pas de centre ?

Je faisais les cents pas et passais ma main dans mes cheveux

-Yunho, Yunho! Calme toi, Jaejoong est très intelligent et quand je dis très c'est un génie, il suit très bien en cours c'est pour ça qu'il est dans une école publique , ensuite Junsu et lui sont seul , je ne sais pas vraiment si ils sont orphelins mais je n'ai jamais vu "d'adulte" avec eux et Junsu s'occupe de Jaejoong depuis toujours et il s'en sort très bien , pour finir , tu as juste à prendre des notes et parfois redirigeais l'attention de Jaejoong sur ce qu'il fait ,il ne sort pas pendant les récréations , je le laisse dans ma classe - il aime le piano- ou il est dans la salle des professeurs,il faudra juste que tu demandes un bipper à Heechul pour pouvoir le contacter en cas de crise ou de problème, le reste à toi de le faire au feeling

Yoochun pris une profonde respiration, et je soupirais

-OK je suis calme, attend tu as dis crise?

La cloche sonna ,Yoochun me fis un sourire mais ne répondit pas ,il sortit en ricanant

*oui c'est Jaejoong qui parle (il répète la phrase de son frère)


	3. Chapter 3

En entrant dans la salle je trouvais Jaejoong assit au fond de la classe , il tapotait ses doigts sur la table , m'approchant je m'aperçus que les tables avaient un clavier de piano imprimé dessus, Jaejoong semblait jouer un morceau.

Je pris une chaise et m'assit à côté de lui, il ne bougea pas et j'en profitais pour l'observer, ses cheveux recouvraient ses yeux et contrastaient avec la peau blanche de sa peau ,régulièrement sa langue effleurait ses lèvres les humidifiant, la chemise de son uniforme n'était pas boutonner jusqu'en haut et laissé un aperçut de son cou fin , descendant mon regard je remarquais que sa jambe droite se contracter à intervalle régulier comme une sorte de tic

Mon observation s'arrêta quand la cloche sonna et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Jaejoong ne sembla pas déranger et continuer son morceau , Yoochun entra

-Bonjour à tous

-Bonjour professeur Park

-Aujourd'hui vous le savez, il y a contrôle sur le morceau ''someone like you" ,chacun passera jouer le morceau sur le piano. Pendant qu'un élève joue je veux le silence complet , si je prends quelqu'un à bavarder ou jouer sur son téléphone , je n'hésite pas et met directement un zéro pointé non né ?

-Oui

-Parfait commençons avec Ahn Seon Yeong

Les élèves défilèrent mais Jaejoong ne bougea pas , ne parla ,ni ne leva les yeux ,c'était assez impressionnant de voir son immobilité; depuis le début du cours, j'avais croisé et décroisé mes jambes , étiré ma nuque , baillé un bon nombre de fois, mais lui a juste continuer à jouer son morceau

-Kim Jaejoong

Soudain il releva la tête, le professeur lui fit signe de s'installer au piano

Ne le voyant pas bouger je l'incitais d'un coup de coude

-Allez le professeur t'appelle

Il tourna la tête dans ma direction mais ses yeux restaient loin des miens ,finalement il se leva et alla s'asseoir au piano

A ma grande surprise, aussitôt assis , il entama le morceau ,seulement il semblait un peu différent comme plus mélancolique , les autres élèves avaient bien joué, mais il paraissait plus mécanique , plus hésitant , la mélodie de Jaejoong vous transportez dans un autre le plus surprenant ce fut lui même, il semblait être une personne complètement différente ,métamorphosé , son visage s'était éclairé , sa posture moins tendu mais surtout ses yeux , yeux que je trouvais froids et vides ce matin , brillaient maintenant d'une chaleur incomparable. Je fermais les yeux et profitai de ce moment.

La mélodie s'arrêta, le silence de la classe m'invita à rouvrir les yeux pour voir Jaejoong se levait et retournait s'asseoir à côté de moi

-Tu es vraiment bon!Tu as pris des cours?

-Autodidacte

-c'est vraiment impressionnant

Il hocha la tête distraitement , la cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cour

-Jaejoong

Aucun signe montrant qu'il m'avait entendu

-Jaejoong , est-ce que tu manges à la cafétéria?

-Hyung

-Hyung?

Il se leva pris son sac et sortit de la classe sans qu'il n'est répondu aux questions

Yoochun qui emballait ses affaires approcha

-Il mange avec son frère

-Oh!

-Ouaip, bon alors tu viens? , je dois fermer ma classe

-Yoochun

-Oui?

-Tu mange où toi?

-Dans la salle des professeurs mais si tu veux certains enseignants vont à la cafétéria

-Non c'est bon , je te suis

La salle des professeurs étaient plus occupés que ce matin , des professeurs et

surveillants allaient et venaient dans tous les sens. Yoochun se dirigea vers un frigo et en sortis un un plat de verre qu'il mit dans un micro-onde, mis a disposition de tous

Je le suivis

-Eh Yunho , tu n'as pas amener à manger ?

Me grattant l'arrière de la tête je répondis

-Bah je savais pas trop comment ça se passait puis mes compétences en cuisine sont assez limitée

-Je peux te donner un peu de Kimchi pour aujourd'hui si tu veux

Les yeux pleins d'espoir je me tourne vers Yoochun

-C'est vrai ?tu ferais ça?Ah kimchi c'est si bon~

Il éclata de rire

-Je vois que tu aimes ça , viens on va essayer de trouver une place pour s'asseoir

Au bout de la table il y avait quatre chaises vides, Yoochun me fit signe de m'y installé alors qu'il allait chercher son plat .

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Jaejoong y entra suivit de son frère ,Junsu agita la main dans un salut général et s'avança vers moi

-Hey, Yunho, tu as passé une bonne matinée?

-Pas trop mal et toi?

Il s'assit en face de moi , attrapa la main de son frère pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui

-Une cata mon patron a décider que le café que je lui ai préparé ne lui plaisait pas , puis il a réussit à faire échouer un très gros contrat ,non mais je te jure quel incapable!

Jaejoong qui était silencieux fit un commentaire

-Le singe est un incapable

Junsu éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, je les regardaient confus

-C'est vrai Joongie , il se tourna vers moi, Eunhyuk (mon patron) est un de mes amis proche , nous avons fait le lycée ensemble , il a hérité de l'entreprise de son grand père, il a décidé de m'embauché quand mes parents sont décédés,la première fois que Jaejoong l'a vu , il devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans , oh mon dieu je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment , Eunhyuk s'est baissé au niveau de Joongie et il lui a dit bonjour, mon frère à alors fait un truc incroyable , il est allé chercher une petit singe en peluche et à dit a Eunhyuk ,avec toi il ne sera plus seul en lui tendant sa aurais vu sa tête il hésitait entre être en colère ou amusé finalement on a éclaté de rire,depuis s'est resté

Je ris doucement,Jaejoong me jeta un coup d'œil ,se pencha sur la table ,Junsu regarda son frère et écarquilla les yeux

Jaejoong tendis la main vers mon visage et posa sa paume autour de ma joue,glissa ses doigts sur mes lèvres et dit:

-un sourire

Et son visage s'éclaira lui aussi d'un sourire plissant ses yeux brillants et montrant ses dents

J'entendis Junsu haletait légèrement avant qu'il ne serre son frère dans ses bras

La main quitta mon visage mais je sentais encore sa chaleur sur ma joue et des petits papillons volaient dans mon ventre.


End file.
